Something to Remember Me By
by LylyWeasley
Summary: Set in the midseason finale at the bar. Cas gets a little drunk and handsy with Dean. But Dean likes it. Rated M for explicit sexual content and inappropriate uses of holy oil


Dean took another swig of beer and looked across the tale at Sam. Sam was looking amusedly between Dean and Cas, who was giggling like a little girl. Only on his second beer, Cas was already gone. Dean shot Sam a significant look as he sipped at his beer. Cas was was now staring at Dean, his blue eyes wide as the plates lying on the table in front of them. Sam cleared his throat, but that didn't break Cas' focus. All of a sudden, he felt his phone vibrate. It was a text from Dean:

_I'm gonna get Cas settled. You can head out if you'd like._

'Sure Dean, that's what's gonna happen,' he thought, standing up. "Well guys," Sam said, "I'm gonna get going. See you tomorrow, Cas. And, Dean, see you back at the room." He walked out of the bar, knowing he wouldn't see Dean later.

"Night Sam!" Cas slurred, hiccuping Then, he turned back to Dean, "So, how's the hunting been?"

"Oh, you know," Dean said, "Same as always. Things trying to kill us. What about you, Cas? How is hunting on your own?"

Cas took a long gulp of his beer, "Well, I won't lie. It's been pretty lonely. But," he winked at Dean, "Now that we're together again-"

But Dean held up a hand to cut him off, "Cas," he felt awful for saying this again, "We can't do this together. It's still not safe. I'll get you settled in a room and then Sammy and I are hitting the road. I'm sorry, buddy, that's just the way it has to be."

Cas scowled drunkenly, "You know what, Dean? Shut up," he said with a pout.

"What?" asked Dean incredulously.

"Shut your mouth," Cas said again, "You talk too much and you never listen."

"You're drunk, Cas," Dean started, but Cas put his hand onto Dean's thigh under the table. That shut Dean up.

"Listen to me, Dean Winchester," Cas murmured, his voice even more husky from the alcohol, "You need to stop talking. Shut your mouth and kiss me."

A long silence followed Cas' words. It felt as though all the oxygen had disappeared. Dean could barely breathe as he locked eyes with the fallen angel. He wasn't sure if he had heard right. Kiss Cas? His eyes flicked to Cas' lips. They were pink and soft looking...

"What?" Dean asked, dazedly.

Instead of answering, Cas slid from his chair onto Dean's lap. Dean couldn't even summon the strength to stop him. Then, agonizingly slowly, Cas pressed his lips to Dean's. There was a moment where time was stopped. Dean didn't know how to feel about this. Cas was _kissing_ him. His friend, Cas. Dean felt his pants tighten uncomfortably as he got hard. Ok, maybe he did know how he felt about it. And what was the harm? Cas was drunk and it was only a kiss. Time resumed and Dean put a hand on Cas' cheek, pulling him closer. Dean felt Cas' tongue run lightly across his bottom lip. With a moan that was much louder than intended, Dean opened his mouth and captured Cas' tongue with his own.

"Let's get outta here..." Cas mumbled sloppily into their kiss.

Dean pulled away reluctantly, "I'll get you a room upstairs."

Cas stood up so Dean could get up from his seat. As he made his way from the table, Cas let a hand lazily pass across Dean's hips, making his cock even harder, "You mean get _us_ a room upstairs," the drunk angel said.

Shifting his pants to make it easier to walk, Dean cleared his throat and continued on his way.

Dean had to half carry Cas up to his room because he was so hammered. Cas also kept pressing sloppy kisses to any part of Dean's face he could reach. It was really inappropriate how much it was turning Dean on too. His friend was making drunken moves on him and all he wanted to do was return them.

As soon as the door clicked shut, Cas pulled Dean to him and backed up against the wall. Their lips were connected once more and Dean could feel as Cas undid both of their ties and threw them to the ground.

"Cas..." Dean protested, stepping back, "I- I can't. You're drunk. You don't mean this."

"I can assure you, Dean," Cas said, slipping his suit jacket off, "I absolutely mean it." He put a hand to Dean's face, "I've wanted to kiss you for a very long time. Even before I was human. And I could hear your thoughts, Dean. All those times you stared. Undressing me with your eyes..."

Dean let out a sharp exhale. The low growl of Cas' voice was chipping away at his resolve. Everything he was saying was true. He wanted Cas.

"And now," Cas continued, slipping Dean's jacket off as well, "Here we are, all alone. You can do anything you want to me." Cas put his mouth next to Dean's ear, "Dean... I want you."

Those words snapped all the self restraint that Dean had desperately tried to cling to. Grabbing Cas by the collar, he kissed Cas so forcefully that he knew their lips would be swollen for days. As quickly as he could, he untucked and unbuttoned his own shirt and then Cas'. Cas ran his fingers over Dean's chest, brushing his anti-possession tattoo. Dean led Cas over to the bed and half threw Cas onto it. The lust in Cas' eyes as he gazed up at Dean drove Dean wild. He made short work of Cas' pants and then his own before crawling over his fallen angel.

Dean kissed Cas again, gentler this time. Cas put his hands on the back of Dean's neck and tried to deepen the kiss, but Dean restrained. Cas pulled away and looked up into Dean's emerald eyes, "I'm not going to break, Dean."

"Cas," Dean sighed, "I want you so bad, but I don't want to lose control."

"You forget," he said, "I saw you in hell. And even then," he put a hand over the handprint on Dean's left shoulder, "I wanted you. Lose control."

The hunter didn't have to be told twice. He put his lips to Cas' throat and kissed, bit, and sucked every bit of it he could reach. He then continued down the other man's torso. He took each of Cas' nipples into his mouth and sucked on them, nipping gently, and eliciting soft moans from his angel. When he was satisfied, Dean kissed along the waistband of the other man's boxers. Then, suddenly, he took the elastic in his teeth and tugged, taking the boxers down and freeing Cas' erection.

Cas moaned loudly as the hunter dragged his tongue up his length, simultaneously dragging his nails down Cas' chest. Then, with a devilish grin and a wink up at Cas, Dean put Cas' considerable cock into his mouth. All of Cas' nerve endings were firing. He'd never felt anything this good before. And, god, was Dean good. His mouth was sucking while one hand stroked and the other hand was massaging his balls. Dean was heaven wrapped in a human shell. He threaded his fingers through Deans hair as the man began to bob faster, bringing Cas closer to the edge.

When he came, he let out a cry an gripped Dean's shoulders. Dean swallowed, wiping a hand across his mouth and smirking sexily at Cas. Dean pulled down his boxers, "I want to fuck you, Cas. I want to be inside you."

Cas spread his legs, giving Dean a clear view of his ass. He stuck a finger in his mouth, getting it slick with saliva. Then, he gently slid it into Cas, causing him to gasp. The sound only made Dean's erection ache. But he had to wait just a little longer. He didn't want to hurt Cas.

"Fuck, Cas, you're so tight," he said, sucking on a second finger then putting them both into him, "Don't know if I'll fit."

Cas was squirming, trying to press Dean's fingers deeper into him, "Dean..." he whimpered, "Just fuck me."

Dean removed his fingers and cast around for something to use as lube. Lotion wasn't any good and even if Cas sucked him, it wouldn't be enough. But, suddenly, an idea hit him. Getting off the bed, he found his pants. Digging in the pocket, he pulled out a small flask of holy oil. He got back on the bed and grinned at Cas.

"Is that-?" Cas asked, stifling a laugh.

Dean nodded, uncapping the flask, "I'm so going back to hell for the this." Pouring some oil into his hands, he rubbed it along his shaft. He used what was left on his hands to slide a few fingers into Cas to get him ready. He stuck a pillow under Cas' hips to get a better angle. He wanted to look into those beautiful blue eyes as he drove into that heavenly ass.

"Dean..." Cas whined, "Please..."

Without wasting another moment, Dean pressed his aching cock into Cas' tight ass. Cas gripped Dean's forearms almost painfully as his body adjusted to having Dean inside him. Dean stayed still, not wanting to cause Cas any more pain. When Cas' breathing had evened out, Dean slowly moved his hips, thrusting evenly. Cas wrapped his legs around Dean, heels pressing into the hunter's tightly flexed ass. The feeling of Cas hot and tight around him was making Dean go wild. He couldn't stop small groans from escaping his lips as his thrusts became faster. Cas pulled Dean down to him, kissing him hungrily. The hunter knew exactly what to do to please him. Cas felt his dick begin to get hard again between the friction of their torsos. Dean grabbed Cas' hips in order to steady him as the hunter's thrusts became erratic. He was so close. He was going to let himself spill into his fallen angel.

With one last thrust, Dean climaxed and kissed Cas with such force that he could feel his jaw rattle. He pulled out of Cas and collapsed beside him. Cas scooted closer and placed his head on Dean's chest.

"I know I have to let you and Sam leave tomorrow," he said softly, "But I figured this was something to remember me by, for now."

Dean kissed Cas on the forehead, "I love you... and I'll be back for you."

Cas sighed and closed his eyes, "I know."


End file.
